The Window Of The Soul
by yorukefan
Summary: *IN SCRIPT FORMAT* A little look into the past of Yoruichi, Kisuke, Byakuya and the others as they go through many different hardships together. But what happens when a love triangle ensues or one is lost forever!


Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of the characters used in this fanfiction. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_We shall not stop though the path shall eventually fork."_

(Cave under sokyoku hill)

Yoruichi: Kisuke time for tag! (Sneers) (Unsheathes sword) Take your stance!

Kisuke: Alright but remember what happens when I win! (Sneers) (Also takes stance)

Yoruichi: you know as well as I do that you'll never win. Now shut up and go!

(Disappears)

Kisuke: here I come! (Disappears)

_All that is seen is a blur of punches and kicks one trying to seek the other while the other desperately tries to run away that's how it's always been. For them. They were always doing this playing with each other without a care in the world as if nothing else mattered. She ran he followed. But then it all changes I mean nothing lasts forever right?_

Yoruichi: (Panting) I win!

Kisuke: (Panting) oh man!

Yoruichi: Don't worry maybe someday eh? (Walks away)

Kisuke: yeah, right. (Walks behind her)

Yoruichi: I got to go I still need to finish paperwork.

Kisuke: see you tomorrow!

Yoruichi: hai! (Flash steps home)

Kisuke: okay.

(Squad 2 barracks)

SoiFon: Domo, Com-taichou!

Yoruichi: Domo, SoiFon! (Waves then sit down at a desk) (Desk empty) Ano? SoiFon?

SoiFon: Yes?

Yoruichi: What happened to all the paperwork that was here?

SoiFon: Kuchiki-sama came by and told me that he'd do it himself.

Yoruichi: Is he still here?

SoiFon: Yes, he's in your room.

Yoruichi: (Gets up) Arigato. (Pats her head) Get some sleep little bee.

SoiFon: (Blushes) Okay, arigato.

Yoruichi: (smiles)

(Yoruichi's quarters)

Byakuya: ….

Yoruichi: Stop trying to impress me, Byakuya-bo. (Leans on wall)

Byakuya: What ever do you mean senpai? All I did was a friendly gesture towards a noble such as you. (Sits at her desk)

Yoruichi: … What do you want?

Byakuya: I want to learn flash step.

Yoruichi: … You do know flash step.

Byakuya: the way of the shihou.

Yoruichi: … You're not ready. If you want to learn this you have to be able to achieve bankai and that takes years. I haven't achieved it yet.

Byakuya: …

Yoruichi: are you going home? I'm tired. (Lays in bed) Goodnight!

Byakuya: … Arigato. (Leaves)

Yoruichi: … I'm sorry I had to lie to you. Byakuya-bo please forgive me. (Falls asleep)

(Next day)

Yoruichi: …

(Sounds of pebbles being thrown at her room)

Yoruichi: (Wakes up)… Kisuke, stop it I'm up.

(Outside)

Kisuke: Well hurry and get dressed I'm hungry and I'm dying for a good breakfast! (Sneers)

Yoruichi: glutton! (Talks out to the window) I'll be right down we can get breakfast with Ukitake and Kyoraku.

Kisuke: All right.

(Downstairs)

SoiFon: Ohaiyo! Yoruichi-sama! (Bows)

Yoruichi: good SoiFon! (Pats her head) you're not calling me com-taichou anymore! (Sneers)

SoiFon: (Blushes) Um Yoruichi-sama are you going to have breakfast?

Yoruichi: Sorry, I'm going to go have breakfast with Kisuke, Ukitake, and Kyoraku.

SoiFon: …

Yoruichi: You want to come? There'll be pancakes! (Smiles)

SoiFon: Oh I couldn't possibly impose!

Yoruichi: … suit yourself then I'll have breakfast here tomorrow. Will that make you happy little bee? (Sneers)

SoiFon: It's alright I don't want to come between you and your peers.

Yoruichi: Ano? You don't want to have breakfast with me?

SoiFon: No that's not what I meant!

Yoruichi: (Pats her head) ha ha! You're so funny little bee! I got to go Kisuke's waiting outside. Sayonara! (Waves) (Walks out)

Kisuke: What took you so long? Kyoraku's going to eat all the waffles!

Yoruichi: Sorry, I was just having fun with SoiFon she's learning well she's not talking to me like I'm really a noble. (Walks and puts her hand behind her head) it's nice to get away from it all.

Kisuke: … You have training with Byakuya today?

Yoruichi: Nope, you know he came by yesterday and asked me to teach him the way of the shihou.

Kisuke: (eyes widen) you didn't say yes did you?

Yoruichi: Are you kidding?! Of course not! He's not nearly ready.

Kisuke: Good! So maybe later on today because you have free time you want to try some bankai training?

Yoruichi: All right it gives me a chance to use that hot spring and unwind! (Stretches)

Look there's Isshin and Retsu.

(Isshin and Retsu come towards them)

Isshin: Domo, Yoruichi, Kisuke out on a date?

Kisuke: Yep! We're going to go eat at the most awesome beef bowl place and then go do naughty… (Yoruichi elbows him in the stomach)

Yoruichi: (Blushes) Pervert! Anyway how's it going with you Retsu?

Retsu: I have a lot of patients to tend to. The new soul reapers went to go fight dummy hollows in the real world and it seems 3 menos had shown up and had severely wounded them.

Yoruichi: (eyes widen) did you kill them off?

Retsu: Sadly no.

Kisuke: Were there any casualties?

Retsu: Yes, 4 soul reapers in their 6th year.

Isshin: What's strange though is that the menos came with concealed spiritual pressure so no one was able to detect them. The trainees called for help but before we could get there the menos just disappeared.

Yoruichi: …

Kisuke: Oh! I almost forgot! Sorry guys we got to go we're meeting the others for some breakfast see ya! (Grabs Yoruichi and flash steps away)

(Squad 13 barracks)

Ukitake: Where are they?

Kyoraku: (Stuffing his face) they probably went off some where together if you now what I mean.

Ukitake: (Blushes) What?!

(Yoruichi and Kisuke come in)

Kisuke: Domo! How's it going? (Smiles)

Yoruichi: Kyoraku save some for us will you?

Kyoraku: Well that's what happens when you guys come late!

Ukitake: Where were you guys anyway?

Yoruichi: Well I was just teasing SoiFon and then we left and ran into Isshin and Unohana. By the way did you know about the menos?

Ukitake: Yes a hell butterfly had come about 5 minutes ago and told us what happened strange isn't it?

Kisuke: … I think they'll be back considering they foresaw everything we were planning and its also a surprise how they anticipated this with such short attention span someone must be controlling them. They're probably looking for something.

Yoruichi: You're probably right…

Kyoraku: Come on guys. Shut up and eat we'll discuss this later because I'm not going to leave you any food if you don't hurry.

All: Okay! (All stuff there faces)

_What a happy little scene isn't it? But as they were enjoying themselves they had no idea that something ominous was approaching the soul society. And it longs for blood and carnage._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

AN: Alright as you can see this is in script format. I wrote this a while ago and I decided to upload it. Next chapter will show a little more of Kisuke's bankai training and there'll be a couple twists to it so check it out and please REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
